Trick or Treat
by Crumpet04
Summary: On Halloween Rei meets some interesting characters that make her think about things in her life. One shot


Trick or Treat

"Trick or Treat!" Rei slowly rose from her seat next to her best friends in order to answer the ancient call for candy.

She reached the door to the shrine and slid it open to reveal a giant yoma. Before the monster could react it already had a warding spell stuck to his forehead.

"Um...Trick or Treat?" Said the confused child underneath the charm. Rei looked at him confused. The child then pulled off the slip of paper and with it, the mask. Blue human eyes looked up at the raven haired girl.

"Nice trick lady, now can I have my treat?" The kid was getting impatient.

"Yeah" Screamed the other kids that she hadn't noticed yet.

Around the yoma stood five girls, each in Halloween costumes that looked very familiar. So familiar in fact that the girl had to do a double take on them. Yup, Rei had seen right, the young girls were dressed up as the Sailor Senshi, bringing up memories of when the real five had looked so young.

As they approached to receive their candy Rei studied them. The first one up was the wanna be Sailor Mercury. She marched up to Rei and thrust her pillow case in the older girls face.

"Trick or Treat" The short girl with a blue wig drawled in an impatient way. Being stuck in her memory Rei jumped at the out of character action. Rei silently gave her some candy, rationalizing that most people thought Ami would be impatient since she was such a genius, stuck with idiots all the time, mainly Usagi.

Right behind her was a short figure that Rei thought would be Venus. Once the fake Ami-chan moved however, Rei noticed green and pink. It was the unmistakable fuka of the tough Sailor Jupiter.

This girl was a bit short, and Rei reasoned that they had grown since they started out being Senshi, and maybe Makoto really had been close to that size sometime in her life span; yeah maybe when she was five. Rei chuckled to herself.

The brown haired girl raced up the last steps and excidedly said "Trick or Treat!" Again Rei had to set back, she felt as if she had been hit with a very good impression of Minako's greeting. She had no idea where this girl got this behavior from. If anything as a Senshi, Makoto was the toughest. Sure she had emotions, everyone did. Sure she loved to cook, and clean, and even tend to her plants. But this side of Jupiter the public didn't see, and so they were left with nothing more than the overly strong and thick headed side of her; the only side that showed itself in battle.

"Hello?" Jupiter was shouting at her. "Could I please have my candy?"

"Oh, sure. Gomen." Rei gave her a bit more candy, just because she couldn't believe she had spaced out so much.

"It's ok we don't mind." Came the voice of the girl behind the short Jupiter. Rei looked up, and what did she see? Why it was Sailor Mars.

"Trick or Treat." She said, although it seemed more as if she were asking. Rei studied the costume, it was prefect. Just the way she remembered her first fuka. God did that bring back memories. She wondered if the girls had thought about the Senshi's element based attacks. She'd ask after she had passed out the candy. Although another thing was popping into her head, everyone always told her she was the gruchiest of them all. So why was this person so sweet.

Although, as the pattern was devolping all the girls seemed to have either picked the wrong senshi to dress up as, or they just didn't know how to act. Rei shrugged, it shouldn't really matter how the kids acted, she should be happy that they even thought about impersonating her and her friends in the first place. But it still bugged her.

Suddenly a big figure came up the steps. She was the tallest of all of them, and she looked like she could hurt you. Although the blue and orange, didn't really match the picture Rei had in her mind.

"Trick or Treat." And that sounded like a threat. Rei quickly gave up some candy to the girl with blue eyes, and was waiting for the next and last of the fake inner senshi to appear.

That would have to be her Odango's wanna be. The girl did a good job of bounding up the stairs, but then she remembered what she was doing and promptly stopped and adopted an air of importance. It almost made Rei want to bow to her. Almost. Although it also made Rei want to laugh, because Usagi would never act as if she were better than anyone. What the girl was missing though was the most important part of a good Sailor Moon costume; the eyes that held the world in them, and never gave up. Those eyes were what made all the senshi bow to her, follow her, love her, and die for her. Just the eyes and the girl seemed to be missing them. Instead her eyes were filled with greed; greed for the candy she was going to receive for such an amazing costume. Rei found herself giving the Sailor Moon a bit less than what she had given the rest of them. For even though Usagi herself would ravish candy, and anyother type of food you put in front of her, she wasn't greedy. 

Rei suddenly found herself standing by her door alone. The girls had left, and she had completely forgot to ask them about the attacks.

'Oh well' Rei thought 'It's probably for the best, they probably would have done them extremely wrong. Or worse, trade attacks. That would be embarrassing!'

As she reentered her room Usagi was hording all the food.

"Hehe! It's mine! Mine!" She shouted with a crazed look on her bright face.

"Aww come on Usagi!" Minako was pleading "We're hungry too! Don't you want your protectors to be alive and well when you need protecting? I'm a big strong person, and I need food!"

Makoto was laughing earnstly at the pair. She was practically rolling on the floor.

"Stop it this instant you two!" That came from Ami. Everything stopped. Makoto quit her rolling and turned to the bluenette, and the twins completly shut up and just stared.

"Aww, come on Ami-chan let them have some fun." Rei soothed. "It's only Halloween once a year you know."

"Fine, but I'm trying to study, and Usagi and Minako have been fighting since you left! It's becoming a bit too much to take."

Then everything seemed to slow down. Ami went back to her studying, Makoto and Minako started to talk about the cute new boy on the cover of some magazine, while Usagi read some manga and tried to convince them that the cutest boy in the world was her Mamo-chan, and at the back in the shadows sat Rei. She was analizing the meeting she had with the fake senshi, and the one when she had just returned. They seemed familiar. Almost as if the girls hadn't been wrong. They had just picked up on a few traits the rest of the world had missed. Sometimes each and every one of them acted like the girls had.

Ami could sometimes blow up at you. Although it didn't happen often, but it did happen, there is only so much a person can take. Makoto was full of energy and happy sometimes. Minako did try and be the tough guy. Rei, herself, could be sweet and caring, and finally, Usagi could be greedy. Sure Sailor Moon was selfless, but Usagi, Usagi wasn't.

Rei continued to sit in the corner. Watching the four girls she loved with all her heart. They would live for thousands of years, and they would see other sides of themselves. Maybe in a thousand years or so Rei would tell them about the five little girls who had seen past how they normally were, and found a bit of them they hid even from each other and themselves.

**Ok. Well, this thought came to me on Halloween, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it. This has no point, and I have no clue when the time line is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't..repeat don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters mentioned. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. **

**I _do_ however own this plot.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed my rambling R&R.**


End file.
